


Final Fantasy: Bound Heroes

by ElzyAfterDark



Series: Deviantart Suggestions Too Hot For DA [1]
Category: Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X
Genre: Bondage, Gay, M/M, Milking, Multi, Prostate Stimulation, Tickle torture, Yaoi, cum milking, hot and cold torture, mild Hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElzyAfterDark/pseuds/ElzyAfterDark
Summary: A suggestion from Deviantart, not posted there for obvious reasons :P





	Final Fantasy: Bound Heroes

Three males lay on the floor, writhing and moaning, totally nude bar their boots and shackles. Their forms glistened with sweat, but shivered from cold. 

Zidane, Tidus, and Squall had been trapped here for hours now. They'd first been hit with confusion by their foe, each of them tricked into obeying him. Squall had been ordered to strip off, taking down his leather pants, undoing his jacket, tugging off his t-shirt.

Left in just his boxers, and leather boots, Zidane was ordered to cut them off, the grey garments tumbling away, freeing Squall's bushy pubic hair and impressive penis, flaccid for now - until Tidus was told to lick it, as Zidane stripped.

The blonde Zanarkandian lapped at the flaccid member, bringing it to life, even as the Genome blonde beside him became nude, dropping his own trousers, shucking off his own shirt, and tugging off his own tight boxers, leaving him in just boots too. His member was growing at the sight before him, the Genome swinging both ways.

Squall moaned, still under confusion, as their foe began snapping shackles into place on him, leather cuffs and ankles, plus a cock ring and collar. It was followed up by a plug gag muzzle, a large phallic leather shape going deep into Squall's throat, as Tidus was pushed aside and told to strip too.

As Tidus yanked off his underwear, simple swimming briefs, Zidane was told to awaken the flaccid member below the thick blonde pubes, his own now proud erection jutting up from below his own.

Squall's own slick and erect cock was then encased in a plastic tube, locking in tight onto the cockring, and magical chains were then extended, forcing his hands in the air, revealing his armpits, hairy and slick with sweat, as lion ears were magically affixed to his head. And then the finale, another phallic item, a buttplug tipped with a Lion's tail, jammed into Squall's tight hole and sealed in with the chains that wrapped around him, tying and locking him in place, only for the foe to push him over with a thud. 

And then the same was done to Tidus, to Zidane, the three men now erect, tied, and shackled. Tidus waggled a snow leopard's tail, complete with ears, while Zidane merely got a regular plug, already having his own tail.

And with a snap of his fingers the foe began their torture. The leather and chains began heating, and cooling, switching between them magically, torturing the men with heat and cold - as they awoke from their confusion. Muffled gasps turned to groans of pain and pleasure as the tubes on their cocks began sucking away, as the leather buttplugs vibrated, as the gags expanded a little and held their groans in.

Some chains had looped into their armpits, these ones began not hot/cold torture, but extended small tickling hairs, vibrating and tickling the men, torn between groans, gasps, and giggles as they were tortured, titillated, and tickled.

As the tube sucked and squeezed, the buttplugs pressed their prostates, Tidus was first to lose the battle not to cum. His cock twiched and shot thick ropes of semen forth, but to his shock, they went not into the air, but down a tube at the end of the device on his cock - and then into the chains. Up the semen went, until his own cum poured half into his mouth and half into his ass. 

Zidane was next, flooding his own ass and mouth with his orgasm, before Squall lost too... and Tidus screamed, for his sensitive cock and prostate were still being milked.

They had been here for hours, cumming and cumming to the point of agony, the magic keeping their loads thick and warm. Their own cum filled their bellies, leaked from their assholes, and the chains kept up the temperature and tickle torture.

And watching them the whole time, cameras recording it all, Seifer grinned, another erection of his own growing.

"I hope you guys are having half as much fun as me!" He grinned, grasping his growing cock for another jerk-off.


End file.
